in some scenarios, a printing device may provide a low-on-fluid warning message when printing fluid levels are low in a printing fluid storage unit. The low-on-fluid message warns the user that the printing fluid storage unit may soon exhaust its printing fluid supply. The printing device may also provide a very low-in-fluid message to notify the user that the printing fluid storage unit should be changed.